


Where are the sleeves?

by Chirr



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirr/pseuds/Chirr
Summary: I've woken up countless nights lately in a cold sweat, screaming. And although my dreams quickly fade from memory, one thing is left on my mind. A single question, plaguing me like a biblical storm.I can't sleep. I can't eat. I lost my job and lover. Most days now I just stare blankly out of the window wondering..  Where are they? Where the fuck are they?!-Marks keeps wearing sleeveless shirts, so here's a joking fic at his expense-





	Where are the sleeves?

**Author's Note:**

> I've got 0 idea what Kathryn's last name is. I get most of the last names from the auto results when adding to the characters list. And I'm not going to google it, cuz the idea of that makes me uncomfortable. So please forgive me for the continuity error.

It didn't happen all at once. We'd like to think that it was against our will. A cosmic influence beyond our control. But we saw it coming, we all saw it coming. But, you never want to admit it. Almost as though pointing it out would make it real and it couldn't be. It couldn't.

But it was. And we all knew it. We hoped he would too.

But that time never came

Many would say that its a sickness. An ailment that no medicine could fix, deadly, and irreversible. And we tried to fight it at first. Acting like we could do this ourselves. As though our friendship could withstand fate itself. But now I know. We were being childish. But most of all, we were being selfish. We should have taken him to a specialist sooner. 

It took two weeks before we all had enough. That morning when he came down stairs and our fears were cemented as truth. It was visible now, clear for all to see. Clear too see to all except him. He fought it the whole way, "I'm fine!" he shouted. He was in denial. But were weren't going to let this go so easily. The signs were clear as day. We couldn't pretend anymore. We didn't have that privilege, not anymore. He was confused when we tried to explained it too him. As though he never even noticed. And that hurt more than anything else. And although he fought back, we managed to get him into the van. It was up to us now to get him the help he needed. We made a promise that morning on the way to the hospital. We promised that we wouldn't abandon him. That we weren't going to turn our backs on our friend no matter how bad the symptoms got. We were going to get through this together. 

~The Day~

It was a Summer day, beautiful and bright. The rays pouring in through the hospital curtains, warm and cheerful. A beauty that no one could truly appreciate. Not today.

"Guys, Jesus Christ. They're just sleeveless shirts! I'm not sick!" Mark yelled in the waiting room, his friends looked heart broken at his outburst. They felt like they were loosing him. Amy put her arm gently around his shoulder in a comforting gesture, tears in her eyes.

"Of course you're not Mark." she chokes on a sob before collecting herself enough to continue, "Were just worried is all". She tries to put on a smile. A brave face for him.

"Oh my god! You guys are fucking crazy! Your all acting like I'm DYING!" Amy bursts into tears at the mention of death and runs to the bathroom, Kathryn quickly following to console her friend.

Mark stares on, baffled, as he watches his girlfriend run off in hysterics. This was going WAY too far. He quickly turns back to the rest of the group, "Alright! I get it, ok? You don't like the cut-off sleeves, but this has gone too far. This joke has gotten out of hand and I'm not paying the check up bill for your stupid-" Mark stops short, grabbing his stinging cheek. "What the fuck Tyler!? Did-did you just slap-" But Mark is quickly cut-off again, this time by Tyler's harsh grip on his shoulders.

"How dare you! We're here for YOU Mark. We're all worried! It took Amy a lot of courage to come today so don't you dare talk to her like that. This effects all of us! We-" It starts to become hard to talk with the lump that was quickly rising in his throat, but he quickly chokes it back and furiously rubs the forming tears out of his eyes. He starts again, this time voice softer than before "We care about you" he says gesturing to Ethan sitting across from them. "I know this is a lot. And I know that you're confused but, we're going to get through this together." The harsh grip softening into a more caring gesture.

While Mark is looking more confused and upset than ever, the doctor walks in. Ethan quick to rise to his feet asks "Are the results in? Is Mark going to be ok?" he prods, voice still hopeful. Before the doctor can speak however, Mark quickly jumps up, pushing Tyler and Ethan out of his way.

"Doctor please tell these idiots that everything is fine and that FAKING MEDICAL EMERGENCIES isn't funny" he demands, looking between his two heart broken friends as he finishes. The doctor only sighs, looking at Mark with a pained expression. "I'm sorry Mr. Fischbach" Ethan gasps, cupping his mouth with his hands "No! N-no!"

The doctor looks pained as he puts his hand on Marks shoulder. And while dramatically taking off his glasses, he gives the group the worst news they could have heard. "I'm so sorry. Buy I'm afraid that the tests came back positive. And all the signs are there. We can't deny the facts anymore" he says gesturing to Marks sleeveless shirt, "Mark Fischbach, you're a douchebag. I'm, so sorry son" The doctor says gently pulling back his hand and turning to his clip board, no longer able to look the doomed man in the eyes. Mark however looks around, mouth slightly open, confusion and anger all over his face. He then violently jerks his head between the doctor and his friends. Looking for the 'Hahaha! Got you!'. But there was none.

"What. The. FUCK is going on here?!" he screams. The doctor however only looks on with a pitying expression. It's then that Marks voice drops to a whisper. He realizing that they weren't joking. "You're all crazy..." he starts to back away when a pair of nurses appear at his sides, holding him in place.

The doctor continues, "I'm sorry Mr. Fischbach, but you need to stay here for the surgery." He looks down and gestures at Mark's crocs. "Your condition is very server it seems we don't have much time." The nurses start pulling Mark away and towards the hospital's double doors.

He screams to his friends in a last effort for get someone to regain sanity "Guys! You can't let them do this to me! Call-call the police or something!" but Tyler only responds with a "It's going to be ok Mark. You're going to be ok" unable to look Mark in the eyes, he instead opts to stare at his shoes. Furiously holding back tears. Mark then turns to Ethan but realizes that he's not going to get any help here either as he sees Ethan slumped into a waiting room chair, softly crying into his hands.

~Two hours Later~

Mark sits grumpily in the backseat of the van, sleeves sloppily stapled to his shirt. "You guys are assholes".

**Author's Note:**

> It's ok, we're all guilty of being a little douchey.   
> Anyways I'm writing this in 1 go at 4 a.m.  
> And now I need to sleep, night <3


End file.
